Apparenza
by Lady Candy
Summary: (AI, MM, AU) Isabel non riesce a darsi pace della morte di Alex
1. Chapter 1

APPARENZA Erano passati ormai tre mesi dalla morte di Alex e dalla partenza di Tess. Isabel non si dava pace per colpa di quella strega il suo unico amore era morto.morto per sempre. Era arrabbiata con se stessa e con il mondo. Era arrabbiata con Max perché non riusciva a capirla e lasciarla sola quando ne aveva bisogno, era arrabbiata con Liz perché le aveva dato la colpa, anche se indirettamente della morte di Alex, era arrabbiata con Michael e Maria perché entrambi non facevano altro che allontanarsi dal gruppo, era arrabbiata con i suoi genitori per non permetterle di andare a studiare lontano.  
  
***********inizio flashback**********  
  
Isabel era seduta alla tavola da pranzo, davanti i suoi genitori con un'aria severa ma nello stesso tempo affranta e dispiaciuta. ISABEL: "Io non ce la faccio a stare qui a Roswell, devo.devo andarmene.tutto di qui mi ricordano lui!" ormai non riusciva più neanche a pronunciare il suo nome, come se quel nome facesse parte di lei. e tagliato via questo, anche quella parte di lei era morta. morta per sempre. morta con lui. DIANE: "Non ti permetteremo di fuggire dai tuoi problemi." PHILIP: "Sono d'accordo con tua madre.io non avrei niente in contrario a farti studiare lontano da qui, ma se il motivo è per scappare dal passato: te lo puoi scordare!" in quel momento Isabel odiò i suoi genitori con tutta la sua forza, ma non poteva far altro che accettare le loro scelte.  
  
**********fine flashback***********  
  
.ma soprattutto era arrabbiata con se stessa, perché aveva permesso a Tess di entrare nella sua vita e distruggere il suo amore.in un soffio.  
  
Come ogni pomeriggio, se ne stava rannicchiata sul letto di camera sua, al buio senza far entrare niente e nessuno. Teneva la foto del ragazzo in mano, piangeva e invocava il suo nome.erano giorni che non riusciva ad addormentarsi e quando lo faceva terribili incubi annebbiavano la sua mente. ISABEL: "Perché sei morto?" la ragazza si tirò su, erano ormai le 17, doveva andare al suo appuntamento, si vestì in fretta, ma con cura; trucco elegante, ma molto acqua e sapone; si fece cadere i capelli sulle spalle.a lui piacevano così.  
  
Al Crash Down c'erano Max, Michael, Liz e Maria seduti ad un tavolo. Max era sempre più preoccupato per la sorella che usciva dalla sua camera solo per andare a scuola, in bagno o ai suoi quotidiani appuntamenti con il suo dolore.Michael era preoccupato sia per Isabel, per lo stesso motivo di Max, sia per Maria che era ancora sconvolta per gli avvenimenti, non riusciva a mangiare non riusciva a dormire, nonostante il loro "passo avanti" nella relazione umano-aliena, lei non esisteva.o meglio esisteva il suo corpo: involucro senz'anima, altra uguaglianza tra lei e Isabel. D'altronde Liz non era messa meglio di loro, continuava sempre a chiedersi perché Tess avesse agito così, la mente le diceva di mettersi il cuore in pace, ma i suoi sentimenti continuavano a cercare risposte alle tante domande. MAX: "Neanche oggi è uscita dalla sua stanza.ormai sono le 17.15, dovrebbe già essere arrivata là" i ragazzi continuavano da giorni a incontrarsi e parlare sempre delle stesse cose, non riuscivano a fare altro o forse.non ne avevano il coraggio...alternavano momenti silenziosi e tesi a momenti di litigio zitto che era ancora peggio di quello sonoro. MARIA: "Quasi quasi io vado e la raggiungo" tirandosi su in modo da stare ancora seduta, ma eretta e guardando Liz sapendo che avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, infatti come previsto la brunetta imitò la ragazza: LIZ: "Vengo anche io" le due amiche fecero come sempre per alzarsi, ma si dovettero come sempre risedere quando come sempre Michael e Max le ritirarono indietro; come sempre.come sempre.come sempre.come sempre, la loro vita era diventata monotona sottolineata da quel come sempre. Ormai questo succedeva da diverso tempo, la scuola era appena iniziata e tutti sembravano a questo punto aver già dimenticato.ma non Isabel.non Max.non Michael.non Liz.non Maria.e neanche Alex! Già Alex.dovunque si trovava, non aveva dimenticato neanche lui! E nessuno lo avrebbe fatto!  
  
Isabel era arrivata all'appuntamento.la tomba di Alex! Si chinò sorridendo e posando un mazzo di fiori sopra alla lapide, tolse quello del giorno precedente nonostante fosse ancora bello fresco e sempre sorridendo iniziò ad accarezzare la foto del ragazzo.improvvisamente sentì una presenza dietro di lei.sapeva già chi era. ALEX: "Ti aspettavo" Isabel si voltò. ISABEL: "Non sarei mai mancata" disse abbracciando il fantasma di Alex. L'aliena sentì che qualcosa era diverso.qualcosa era cambiato.qualcosa.sì.ma cosa. ALEX: "Izzy ti prego, devi ascoltarmi domani sarà un grande giorno per noi" disse sorridendo, la ragazza si distaccò per un attimo guardandolo in viso. ISABEL: "Ma che.che dici?" il ragazzo l'abbraccio di nuovo e questa volta la strinse più fortemente, cercando quasi di proteggerla da tutto quello che regnava intorno a loro. ALEX: "Dico quello che ho detto.in questi ultimi tre mesi ti ho nascosto una verità che ora potrò dichiararti." le sussurrò all'orecchio. ISABEL: "Ti prego non scherzare." il ragazzo scosse la testa e gli occhi di lei si accesero. ALEX: "Domani ci sarà un'eclisse solare totale verso le 15.42." la ragazza lo tagliò. ISABEL: "Ti sbagli, lo avrebbero detto al telegiornale." questa volta toccò al ragazzo fermarla. ALEX: "No Isabel ascoltami.durante questa eclisse dovrete prelevare del sangue a Tess.lei e Kivar, sono già sulla terra.io.io lo sapevo da sempre, ma non ero sicuro e non te l'ho voluto dire perché avevo paura di darti false speranze.e se te lo avessi detto saresti sicuramente andata da Maria e Liz e le avresti fatte crollare del tutto.voi tre siete le uniche ragazze a cui ho mai voluto bene.e se è possibile state soffrendo più dei miei genitori e forse.più di me!" dicendo le ultime due parole con un filo sottilissimo di voce, tanto che sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque sentirlo, ma Isabel lo percepì ugualmente. ISABEL: "Ed io cosa dovrei fare?" chiese ancora incredibilmente sospettosa. ALEX: "Voi dovrete prendere Tess e portarla sulla mia tomba.io potrò ritornare in vita.la mia morte è stata solo apparenza, ma finché Tess non sanguinerà. io non posso tornare." ISABEL: "Che significa? Spiegati ti prego!" chiese con le lacrime agl'occhi. ALEX: "Ora devo andare." baciandole la fronte corrugata dalla preoccupazione mentre le accarezzava i soffici capelli.quanto adorava quei capelli, così belli e lunghi che le scendevano sulle spalle.amava quando si suoi capelli le accarezzavano teneramente le spalle. ISABEL: "No aspetta" chiese quando Alex si allontanò un pochino da lei. ALEX: "Izzy, dovrete prendere alcune gocce del suo sangue e farmele bere, non so come ma dovrete farlo. Ti prego, se mi vuoi bene veramente.rendimi la vita che mi hanno tolto, così potrò tornare da te. da Liz.da Maria.da Max.da Michael e da tutti gli altri" con quelle parole si volatilizzò nel nulla.  
  
Poco dopo la porta del Crash Down si aprì improvvisamente, nel locale c'erano solo i quattro ragazzi e Isabel che era appena entrata con un gran sorriso sulle labbra e naturalmente il fiatone per la lunga corsa.gli altri erano sorpresi e si alzarono per andarle incontro, vedevano la ragazza al Crash Down dopo giorni e giorni di isolamento.era così strano che cedettero di avere un'allucinazione, ma non era così.Isabel era tra loro.Isabel sorrideva.cosa che lasciava incerte Maria e Liz. MAX: "Isabel, stai bene?" la ragazza prese fiato e si avvicinò ulteriormente agli amici, il suo corpo tremava dall'esaltazione. ISABEL: "Ho parlato con Alex!" con ancora quel sorriso sulle labbra, gli altri la guardarono tristi, ma per lei pronunciare di nuovo quel nome era una liberazione. MAX: "Vieni Izzy, ti riporto a casa." prendendola per un braccio, la ragazza si staccò dalla forte presa del fratello e lo guardò con fermezza. ISABEL: "No, Max. Non sono ancora impazzita.Alex mi ha parlato.Alex è vivo." sembrava quasi squilibrata, dalla gran felicità si mise a scuotere il fratello e saltellava come una bambina che aveva appena vinto un premio importante ".Alex tornerà da me.Alex tornerà da noi."  
  
SCHIAFFFFF  
  
All'improvviso tutto buio, nessun suono, un silenzio teso e penetrante era sceso sulla sala, quando tutti un po' si ripresero non credevano ai loro occhi.Isabel con la testa voltata e una guancia in fiamme, guardava nel vuoto più shockata che mai.davanti a lei Maria con il braccio teso e gli occhi pieni di lacrime che guardavano con odio l'aliena bionda.Maria aveva appena dato un forte schiaffo a Isabel.incredibile, ma vero! Tutti guardavano da Isabel a Maria e da Maria a Isabel.sorpresi, silenziosi, ammutoliti, impietriti, senza parole e anche un po' turbati.non sapevano se essere arrabbiati con l'aliena per la sua momentanea instabilità mentale o essere arrabbiati con la terrestre per il suo attacco di angoscia ed aggressione sulla ragazza che ora le sta di fronte. Isabel guardò Maria, in un qualche strano modo era riuscita a capire cosa stava pensando e guardò Liz dietro la biondina, poi si voltò nuovamente verso l'amica e questa la guardava ancora con un profondo e incredibile odio, che neanche lei riusciva a spiegare, ma Isabel sì. MARIA: "Non ti azzardare più a dire una cosa del genere! Alex è MORTO che ti piaccia o no. È MORTO MORTO MORTO! Ed è stata Tess ad ucciderlo.SMETTILA!" le urlò contro, presa dalla disperazione le lacrime che avevano appena minacciato di cadere, scesero copiose e imperterrite sulle sue guance. Isabel sorrise destando ancora più sorpresa. Le gambe di Maria tremarono improvvisamente capendo solo adesso quello che aveva fatto e detto, si portò una mano alla bocca e Michael le si avvicinò per un momento cercando di sorreggere la ragazza che piangeva e tremava racchiusa tra le sue braccia. MICHAEL: "Calmati" le disse accarezzandole dalla fronte al retro della testa. Maria era arrabbiata con se stessa.cosa le era preso? MARIA: "Scusami" incapace di sopportare lo sguardo di tutti mitemente si diresse verso la cucina, quando Michael fece per andare da lei, Liz lo fermò. LIZ: "Lascia.vado io!" Michael annuì con la solita faccia su cui non si leggeva niente: tipico. La ragazza iniziò a seguire l'amica. L'attenzione si spostò da Maria a Tess, nessuno ancora aveva il coraggio di parlare e Isabel continuò.  
  
ISABEL: "Max non stavo scherzando.Alex mi ha detto che Tess e Kivar sono sulla Terra e mi ha detto anche il modo con cui riportarlo in vita." MAX: "No Isabel, tu credi di averlo visto, ma non è così! Tu hai visto un fantasma e cioè un allucinazione!" Isabel scosse la testa.  
  
Liz e Maria erano sedute sul divano, la prima teneva un braccio sulle spalle dell'amica che in lacrime non capiva il motivo per cui aveva fatto quello che ha fatto si sentì improvvisamente.come dire.una merda. MARIA: "Dio Liz che mi è preso." fu tagliata subito quando la porta si spalancò ed entrò niente poco di meno che.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	2. Chapter 2

ISABEL: "No Max, non mi sto sbagliando." Michael che fino adesso era stato zitto si intromise nella discussione.  
  
.Tess.cosa ci faceva quella strega. cozza. stronza. puttana. bastarda. traditrice. testa di c***o .assassina. qui? Liz si alzò in piedi per sussurrare in preda alla paura: LIZ: "Tess" non riuscì a dire altro.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maxwell, io le credo" Isabel lo guardò, uno sguardo che mischiava sorpresa, ma soprattutto gratitudine. ISABEL: "Grazie Michael" il ragazzo annuì.  
  
TESS: "Salve ragazze, vi sono mancata?" Maria e Liz non sapevano cosa fare o dire, erano paralizzate dalla paura e dalla sorpresa.ma soprattutto accecate dall'odio.  
  
MAX: "Isabel.non so." ISABEL: "Max ti prego cosa ti costa?" un rumore spaventoso, come dei piatti che si rompevano attirò la loro attenzione, subito dopo un altrettanto spaventoso urlo di Maria si sentì dalla cucina, i tre alieni saltarono fuori dalla loro pelle.  
  
MARIA: "Lizzzzzzzz" urlò la ragazza non appena vide l'amica che tentava di rialzarsi con un fitto dolore per tutto il corpo: aveva appena ricevuto un'ondata di energia che l'aveva fatta volare contro un tavolo da dove erano caduti una decina di piatti che non appena venuti a contatto con il pavimento si ruppero in mille pezzi. Maria non fece in tempo a dire altro che anche lei venne catapultata fuori dalla cucina aprendo la porta con il suo corpo.  
  
Isabel, Max e Michael videro Maria sfrecciare velocemente sul pavimento e farsi più o meno quattro metri per terra ormai svenuta. I ragazzi accorsero, le sentirono il polso preoccupati.un sospiro di sollievo sfuggì dalla gola di Michael.era ancora viva. MICHAEL: "Maria.Maria svegliati!" le sussurrò continuando ad accarezzarle mitemente la guancia preoccupato. Max e Isabel corsero in cucina per vedere come stava Liz; la ragazza si teneva a stento in piedi, ma non voleva dar la soddisfazione a Tess di averla vinta.anche questa volta, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto a Alex.non se lo meritava proprio. ISABEL: "Tess" urlò in sorpresa. TESS: "Vilandra, salve! Mio sposo" salutò arcignamente Isabel e Max. ISABEL: "Non chiamarmi mai più così, assassina!" le ringhiò contro. MAX: "Cosa ci fai qui?" capendo improvvisamente che Isabel aveva ragione.ed era stato Alex a dirglielo. TESS: "È questo il bentornato che mi date dopo mesi?" Tess alzò per un attimo il braccio per attaccare, ma Max subito parò il colpo con uno scudo difensivo.  
  
ISABEL: "No, Max! Questa volta tocca a me! È una questione tra me e lei!" rivolta al fratello che la guardò incapace di credere una cosa del genere. TESS: "Cosa ti fa credere che io voglia giocare con te?" Isabel la guardò con odio. ISABEL: "Non sfuggirai al DESTINO questa volta" accentuando la parola "destino" di proposito. Tess sorrise diabolicamente guardando prima Isabel poi Max, tornando di nuovo su Isabel disse ferocemente: TESS: "Facciamo un patto" ISABEL: "E sarebbe?" chiese incuriosita prendendo in seria considerazione questa ultima sua richiesta. TESS: "Noi combattiamo, se vinci tu io farò tornare Alex in vita, se vinco io tu, Max e Michael partirete con me promettendo di non tornare mai più sulla terra e di dimenticarla" Isabel ci pensò su un po'. Max sapeva cosa avrebbe risposto e anche se non era d'accordo sostenne la sorella, lei si girò per guardarlo cercando un appoggio, lui le sorrise e annuì. ISABEL: "Ci sto!" le urlò. TESS: "Venite tutti cinque domani nel deserto, mi raccomando puntuali alle 14" così se ne andò. Max corse da Liz che si reggeva in piedi a malapena e insieme a Isabel tornarono da Michael e Maria che intanto aveva ripreso conoscenza, ma ancora sdraiata sul pavimento. MICHAEL: "Cosa è successo?" Maria non gli aveva raccontato niente, certo.come poteva non riusciva a parlare dallo shock. I ragazzi gli raccontarono tutta la storia.c'era molto in gioco.se Isabel perdeva gli alieni sarebbero partiti.per sempre.lasciando Maria e Liz da sole.senza un amico con cui parlare.se invece Isabel vinceva avrebbero riavuto Alex, ma loro non avevano dubbi, avrebbero corso il rischio.oltretutto si fidavano di Isabel.  
  
Il giorno dopo a scuola i ragazzi si riunirono e parlarono tranquillizzando Maria e Liz.come stabilito andarono tutti nel deserto. Tess già li stava aspettando, ma non era sola.  
  
TESS: "Salve ragazzi! Vedo che siete puntuali! Vi voglio presentare un amico: Kivar" indicando con una mano l'uomo di fianco a lei. KIVAR: "Per me è un piacere rivederti Vilandra! Ma non abbiamo tempo da perdere, forza cominciamo!" Isabel era pronta, e fortunatamente fiduciosa.  
  
Era ormai molto tempo che combattevano, Isabel sembrava sempre più indebolita al contrario di Tess che sembrava ricevere forza ad ogni colpo dato all'avversaria. ISABEL: "Non ti permetterò mai di vincere" Tess rise. TESS: "C'è troppo in gioco, vero? Voi vi sentite più umani che alieni, ma questo non mi fermerà" dando un ulteriore colpo all'altra, Isabel stava barcollando quando un soffio di vento seguito da un flash le ricordarono Alex e cercò di tenere duro.  
  
**********inizio prima parte flash**********  
  
Alex che la guardava prima che gli prelevasse il sangue, un po' impaurito. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la sognava mentre ballavano. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la guardava e le parlava amichevolmente alla festa alla vecchia fabbrica di sapone. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le parlava e le chiedeva spiegazioni quando scoprì che lei è un'aliena. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le urlava: "E se questo ti aiutasse a ritrovare il tuo pianeta?!?!" Cercando di aiutarla. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la guardava mentre erano alla grotta di River Dog cercando di salvare Michael. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che faceva spazio per lei sulla panchina della palestra durante la partita di basket di Kyle. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che guardava le stelle insieme a lei, tenendola stretta e al riparo dal freddo. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex atterrito quando lei gli disse che non poteva avere una relazione. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le dice che se ha bisogno di qualcosa lui sarà sempre disponibile. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le apre la porta ancora addormentato e lei che lo bacia per avere delle visioni. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex e lei che parlano quando arriva.Tess.  
  
**********fine prima parte flash**********  
  
In quel momento tutto l'odio che aveva per Tess si concretizzò, ma ancora era debole.  
  
**********inizio seconda parte flash**********  
  
Alex che la guarda triste quando gli dice che deve uscire con Tess e che quindi non può guardare con lui Notting Hill. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex con le che guardavano sullo schermo Tess attraverso la microspia. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex e lei nel suo sogno che si baciavano. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex e lei nella stanza dei cancellini che si baciavano. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la riportava a casa facendola sdraiare sul letto e sussurrandole: "Sei bellissima!" §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le diceva che se avrebbe bisogno di qualcuno sapeva dove trovarlo, anche se lui stesso era a conoscenza della sua apparente gravidanza. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la stringeva quando lei era preoccupata che torturassero Max. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la stringeva sul letto di Liz quando doveva entrare nella mente di Max. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la stringeva quando dovevano andare a salvare Max. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la stringeva nuovamente quando i tre alieni decisero momentaneamente di scappare da Roswell. Promettendole di stare sempre insieme a lei. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le diceva: ".so anche che questa cosa la devi fare da sola" §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§  
  
**********fine seconda parte flash**********  
  
CONTINUA. 


	3. Chapter 3

In quei momenti tanti stati d'animo passavano in Isabel: odio, amore, rabbia, felicità, tristezza, complicità, dolore, tenerezza.ma nessuno di questi stati d'animo potevano superare l'odio per Tess a parte l'amore per Alex.il suo Alex. Lei lo doveva riavere!  
  
**********inizio terza parte flash**********  
  
Alex che le parla quando ad un tratto arriva Grant. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la guarda ballare con Maria, Liz e.Tess. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che fa lo streep tease per la sua festa di compleanno. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che urla all'ufo center e corre giù per le scale dopo aver visto Rath. Lonnie e Ava. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che le porta una bibita a lei e a Lonnie, e lei che sorride vistosamente imbarazzata. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che cerca di sgrovigliare i fili della luce sul terrazzo della stanza di Liz e lei che ride per il suo simpatico fallimento §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex, Liz e lei che parlano al Crash Down quando ad un tratto arriva Sean e si porta via Liz, lasciandoli da soli. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che la tiene tra le braccia quando ballano a Las Vegas la canzone che sta cantando Maria. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex in biblioteca che le dice che non la inviterà al ballo scolastico per ovvie ragioni. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che sul letto suona la chitarra e lei che bussa alla finestra. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che l'ascolta quando le dice che potrà andare al più presto al college. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§  
  
**********fine terza parte flash**********  
  
Isabel si sentiva sempre più debole, ma continuava a pensare ad Alex e di certo non sarebbe stata lei a cedere. TESS: "Sei forte, Vilandra! Ma io sono più forte!" disse lanciando un'altra onda di energia, che però prontamente Isabel parò.  
  
**********inizio quarta parte flash**********  
  
Alex che accetta di chiederle di andare al ballo scolastico e lei che lo bacia dalla felicità. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex la tiene a braccetto quando entrano al Crash Down. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che latiene stretta quando fanno la foto di gruppo e successivamente quella di coppia. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex e lei che ballano e si baciano teneramente. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex che l'ascolta al telefono quando lei le chiede di uscire: l'ultima volta che lo ha sentito vivo. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex fantasma tutte le innumerevoli volte che lo andava a trovare al cimitero, e piangeva sulla sua tomba. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§ Alex vivo che tornava da lei.  
  
**********fine quarta parte flash**********  
  
Isabel era sicura: avrebbe vinto! Avrebbe vinto per Liz! Avrebbe vinto per Maria! Avrebbe vinto per Max! Avrebbe vinto per Michael! Avrebbe vinto per lei! Ma soprattutto avrebbe vinto per Alex! Passarono un altro paio di minuti che sembravano interminabili, Isabel era stremata, tremava dalla fatica, aveva iniziato a barcollare, le forze le venivano meno...quando sentì le voci famigliari dei suoi amici. MICHAEL: "Isabel resisti" era Michael: sarebbe riuscita a riconoscere quella voce ovunque! MAX: "Forza Isabel forza!" questa volta era Max.il suo caro fratello Max! LIZ: "Coraggio Isabel, siamo tutti con te." MARIA: ".fai vedere a quella cozza di cosa sei capace!" Isabel sorrise, anche Liz e Maria erano con lei e l'avevano ampiamente dimostrato, ma qualcosa non andava: c'era un senso di vuoto intorno a lei, ma. VOCE: "Izzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" urlò il fantasma di Alex. Isabel non appena sentì la voce del ragazzo, riuscì improvvisamente a colmare il vuoto e con una nuova carica energetica atterrì Tess che stramazzò al suolo, senza forza, ma ancora viva. Kivar sogghignava e tutti non capirono il perché.  
  
Isabel e il fantasma di Alex si stavano abbracciando teneramente, Maria e Liz li continuavano a guardare incredibilmente sorprese. MARIA: "Allora.Isabel aveva ragione!" Liz non riusciva a parlare, ma continuava ad annuire. Max e Michael erano corsi ad abbracciare l'aliena e a salutare Alex. Maria e Liz erano impietrite, non erano sicure a restare lì, ma non erano neanche sicure ad andare là. Alex si voltò verso di loro, accennò uno sguardo triste e felice allo stesso tempo, poi scomparve. MARIA e LIZ: "Aleeeex!" urlarono inorridite. Isabel, Max e Michael si voltarono verso dove un momento prima c'era Alex. Poi Isabel si voltò verso Tess per chiedere spiegazioni, ma anche lei era sparita, ora guardò verso Kivar, ma anche lì niente.  
  
Isabel piangeva disperatamente sulla Jeep, era tra le braccia di Maria e Liz che tentavano di consolarla anche se loro due per prime piangevano come delle fontane.  
  
Intanto al cimitero sulla tomba di Alex. KIVAR: "Un patto è un patto" Tess sogghignò. TESS: "Ma se non hai mai fatto patti" KIVAR: "Ora devi ridare la vita a questo ragazzo dopo di che i tuoi poteri saranno miei" Tess si voltò bruscamente. TESS: "Allora era questo che volevi dall'inizio! Avrei dovuto capirlo, che stupida che sono" sospirò amaramente.  
  
Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael e Maria erano appena arrivati al cimitero.il buio stava calando. MICHAEL: "Ma sono appena le 15.40, com'è possibile che stia diventando buio" Isabel alzò la testa dalla spalla di Maria. ISABEL: "L'eclissi." sussurrò dopo di che si mise a urlare ".Alex.Alex." correndo verso la tomba del ragazzo. MAX: "Isabel aspetta" i ragazzi le corsero dietro, ma lei era troppo veloce.  
  
Isabel si fermò impietrita, quello a cui stava assistendo era sicuramente la sua solita allucinazione: Alex era seduto sorridente sulla lapide della sua tomba. Gli altri ragazzi arrivarono proprio in quel momento. ISABEL: "Lo vedete anche voi?" Alex si alzò in piedi e andò incontro agli amici che a loro volta gli andarono incontro. Isabel corse al collo di Alex e dalla felicità iniziò a piangere. ALEX: "Sono.sono vivo! Sono tornato da te!" Maria e Liz si avvicinarono e anche loro abbracciarono il ragazzo, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma questa volta di felicità. Max e Michael fecero lo stesso e tutti urlarono ad Alex: TUTTI: "Bentornato!" Alex sorrise e guardò Isabel, l'abbracciò e le diede un bacio in fronte. ISABEL: "Ho due parole per te: Ti amo!" ALEX: "Io ne ho otto per te!" ISABEL: "Otto?" chiese. Alex annuì. ALEX: "Ti amo anche io! Abbiamo un'altra possibilità!" Isabel sorrise e si baciarono sotto gli occhi di Max e Liz e Maria e Michael che anche loro si abbracciavano felici.  
  
LA SPERANZA È L'ULTIMA A MORIRE! NON DIMENTICATELO MAI! ;)  
  
FINE 


End file.
